The present disclosure relates to using artificial intelligence (AI) to enhance a digital image, and more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for enhancing a facial image of a user in real time using digital generation of a portion of a facial image.
Users of a video conference may view real-time video, using a camera, of each other during the video conference. A camera can be integrated into the user's computer, free standing, or part of a mobile device, etc. Such a video conference can be supported by a software application and may also include using a cell phone or land line for audio. In one example, a software program can generate a video conference call, integrate use of a telephone call for audio, and provide an option for a video feed in real time of the participates of the conference call.
However, when a user is in a video enabled conference call, or in general using a web/phone camera, a user may not want to be sitting directly in front of a webcam or integrated computer camera at all times. The user may need to move about their office, conduct other tasks, turn in other directs, etc.